Traitors: Welcome to New York
by deviantpokemontrainerjay
Summary: Izzy Blofis, the daughter of Khione has been reunited with her father Paul. Now as she struggles to adjust to a 'normal' demigod life. What horrors could she possibly unleash upon the Big Apple? This is not a song fic. Can be read separately or with my other story, Traitors. But is more understood by reading both. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: So this is the first chapter of the Traitors spin-off that focuses on Izzy in NYC. I did say that she would meet her father, Paul Blofis so here is the first companion to my original Heroes of Olympus fanfic.

...

I clutched the sides of my seat as the plane descended onto JFK's runway. "Nervous much?" Annabeth asked from the seat right next to me.

I gritted my teeth. "I've never flown before."

Annabeth laughed. "Don't worry, flying scares Percy too, well at least flying in an airplane does."

Percy coughed up from the next seat over. "Yeah, but there's a difference concerning my fear."

Annabeth elbowed him. "Izzy, didn't you ride Festus at one point?"

I chuckled. "Riding on a bronze Dragon is different than being in a several ton vehicle that can explode.". I knew that if Brian were here he'd make a superman reference or something.

Annabeth looked at me. "Don't worry, they test every part before they go up in the air."

"Testing them doesn't make them lightning proof." Percy added.

"That's not helping." I glared at him.

He laughed half-heartedly. "Cheer up Izzy. It's Christmas."

"I'm not to big on Christmas." I replied.

"Why's that?"

I shut my eyes as the plane touched down. "Because I hate seeing Christmas stuff on my birthday."

"Your birthday is on Christmas? Talk about twice the amount of presents." Percy joked.

A few minutes later, the plane rolled to a stop. I got up with Percy and Annabeth as we walked off the plane. I looked at the ring my mother gave me before I left for NYC. The brilliant sapphire inset sparkled against the lights of the airport. I grabbed the bag that read 'Izzy Blofis' quickly off of the baggage claim. I ripped the tag off. Percy didn't need to know yet. I'd give it an hour or two before he'd find out. I looked up at Annabeth who watched me silently. She walked up to me and spoke in hushed tone. "When are you going to tell Percy? He needs to know."

I put a hand to my head. "Later. I just need some time to think."

"Percy, Annabeth! There you are you two, I've been looking for...Carly?" A voice called out. Annabeth and I turned. My father, Paul Blofis stood there. "Carly?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Issabella? Is that really you?" He choked.

I nodded in a sob/laugh with tears brimming in my eyes. "Hi dad."

Then he started to cry. He walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Uhh, what's going on? Paul? You know Izzy?" Percy asked confused.

Annabeth must have shushed him because he was quiet. My dad squeezed me tighter.

"Your crushing me." I wheezed.

He let go quickly. Percy looked at us both. "You know, looking at you both, you two look alike."

My father looked at Percy. "That's because she is my daughter."

"Did Kronos have anything to do with this?"

I turned toward my dad. " You never told them about me?"

"I didn't know how to, it felt wrong every time I'd practice." He apologized.

"A simple, hey I have a daughter who went missing would have helped." Annabeth laughed.

"What happened Izzy? I thought you were dead or kidnapped." Paul sobbed.

"Yeah, I' m just gonna go get something to wear, I can see this is gonna take a while. Annabeth, you wanna come with?" Percy began.

Annabeth gave him a death glare. "Get back here seaweed brain."

I turned my attention back to my father. "In reality yes. Mom, Khione turned monsters on our house. She stepped in and 'saved' me, then said you ordered them to attack me. That's why I never came back."

"How old were you?" Annabeth asked.

"I was only four years old."

"Which would put it at the first time you were in college." Percy rubbed a hand against the back of his neck.

"How did you find Per...you said Khione?" He caught on.

"You had a demigod daughter and you didn't even realize it."

It took a few moments for it to sink in before he grabbed my bag from me. He pulled me into a side hug. "I think it'd be best if we head home now. I think we'll have a lot to talk about."

Percy snickered. "Yeah, mom's gonna freak."

...

Authors note: Sorry if it sucks and that it's to short. But I at least hope you like it as it is Izzy actually finding her dad, Paul (I still don't know why there is so little info on him, so I'm making some up.). I also might do a character profile thing for Traitors. So any way please, please review. Thanks for reading! -Jay


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you to my reviewers! Happy New Year! -Jay

...

Updated 23:59:59 Pacific standard time, December 31st, 2014

...

Reposted on January 1st 2015 due to unavailability of this chapter. Approximately 14:34 PST

...

I sat on Annabeth's bed brushing my hair as my dad was telling my new step-mom, Sally Jackson-Blofis, that he had a daughter that he never told her about. Annabeth was still trying to calm a confused Percy down in the next room. I sighed and pulled my Scimitar out of my suitcase. I was not as good with the mist as Daniel or Hecate's bunch, but I was good enough to trick machines into thinking that my similar and my chainmail didn't exist. I yanked a polishing cloth out of my pocket and began to wipe it across the blades gleaming silver surface. A knock sounded on the wooden door. I turned as it opened to reveal Percy.

"Bad time?" He asked before noticing that I didn't turn on the light. He flicked the light switch and came over to sit on the bed next to me.

I stayed silent and resumed polishing my blade.

"So you're my step-sister." He breathed.

I nodded, remaining silent. I, like everybody else here, was still trying to wrap it around my head. I had a actual family.

"I got my ass handed to me by my step-sister. I'll remember that one." He promised.

I looked at him. "Try anything, and I can hit back harder."

He smiled back. "Doubtful." With that he got up and left the room. If it was a sibling rivalry he wanted, then he'd get one.

...

"Izzy, come on, let's go." Sally hollered down the hall. It had been a week since I had arrived and Sally had already decided to welcome me into the family.

"Just a minute!" I called back as I laced up my boots.

"Today please." Percy shot back. I growled as I came out of Annabeth and I's bedroom. I made a snowball materialize in my hand and I threw it at Percy. I scored a direct hit to the face as he tumbled over the couch, landing on his head. "Ow. What was that for?" He complained, rightning himself.

I was about to open my mouth, but Sally beat me to the chase (no, not Annabeth.). "Percy, you never, ever should rush a woman. Only girls can do that to other girls."

Percy didn't bother to show the aggravation on his face as he walked by me. He tried to use the water in the gutters atop the apartment to soak me but I froze them. I learned from two days ago when he did that to me.

I turned towards my step-mom. "So what are we doing today? Where's dad?"

Sally sighed as she stood on the sidewalk, signaling a taxi. "He's at Goode, getting your registration ready."

I blinked. "Say what now?"

"What now." Percy mimed.

I threw another snowball at him. This time it was inconspicuous as I actually used the snow on the street. "School? I haven't been to school since I was ten years old. I don't think going to high school would be in my best interests, I have a quest to go on in two months. Issued by Apollo if I might add."

Sally gave me a look. The parental challenge look. "If your staying with us, you have to go to school. If you don't know something, ask Annabeth, she's pretty much the genius of all of us."

"I'd be a Junior, how is dad going to explain me having no school record since I left Canada?" I protested. Yeah, how are you gonna explain that.

"Home schooled by your mother."

Well son of laygstronian giant, that was fast. "But..."

"No buts. Let's go."

...

A week later I was looking up at the entrance of Goode High School. Gods help me. I readjusted my backpack as I walked into the school. Students killed about in a mad frenzy to get to class. I looked at my schedule, trying to stay out of the bull rushing of the other students. My first class was easy. French. Okay, French, French. Not Canadian French.

I girl crashed into me. Falling over. I had heard from Percy that Goode was crazy, so no one can blame me for wearing that chainmail beneath my hoodie. The girl had to be from native American descent. She looked up at me surprised. It took me a moment before I realised what she was looking at. A slight part of the chainmail was showing, I tucked it in and helped the girl to her feet. "Sorry about that. My step brother told me this place was crazy."

"First day?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Was that chainmail?" She asked me, I detected an underlying tone in her voice. Reacting with instinct, I grabbed her and flung her across the wall and took up a defensive stance.

"Get away from me Siren." I hissed. Barley anyone stopping to look as the girl crashed into the lockers.

I felt a hand hit me in the face. I turned to see a blonde boy with glasses standing there. I dropped and spun at him, lashing out with my foot and tripping him.

This time, people noticed. "Ooh, Grace just been owned."

Now the girl decided to slam me into the wall. "Stop." She said simply.

I shoved her off before kicking her into the lockers again. I kicked the kid they called Grace down before he could get up. I was about to launch myself at the girl when a hand jerked me back. "Izzy, knock it off, leave em be." Percy pulled me away.

I whirled to face Percy, "She's a Siren." I whispered.

"Piper is not a Siren." He shook me. "Although you can hit Jason there all you want."

The boy named Jason sighed from behind me. "Geez bro, way to throw me to the crazy girl there."

"You could take her, wait, no you couldn't." Percy teased.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A teachers voice boomed through the halls. "You." The woman pointed at me. "Go see the principal."

The girl picked herself off of the floor. "That won't be necessary, right?" She asked.

The teacher seemed to be entranced by her words. "Not necessary."

"There was no harm here." She added.

The teacher shook her head. "Everyone get to your classes."

Students began shuffling away, leaving me alone with Percy, Jason and Piper.

Jason circled me. "I think I could take her in a fight."

"Jason, trust me. She kicked my butt at Camp Jupiter." Percy rolled his eyes.

Piper giggled. "You beat Percy?"

I snorted. "Duh."

"Yeah, but you cheated." Percy retorted.

I laughed, "You tried to flood the battlefield."

"You froze it." He shot back.

It was going to be a long day.

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

...

Authors note: This is my last update until 2015. I hope you liked it, I know it's fast paced and Izzy is beating the seven up, but hey, I said she rivals her mother in power and grew up with immortal swordsman. Anyway, I hope to update more in 2015. Have a happy New year! -Jay

Trying to make this the last story in my time zone of 2014.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: *loud exasperated sigh* I have too many ideas. And too many deadlines to keep all my audiences happy with fresh updates. And it is my fault. I promised my Frozen audience the next part of my fic next month, I have this series of ficus to do, I have the Austin&Ally/Good Luck Charlie crossover I need to update, same with the Lab Rats one. To top all of that off, I need to remember to make my Pokemon fanfic good, which means a possible rewrite, and I started two more fanfic, one for Witch & Wizard and the other for Legend of Korra, plus I have a PJO/HoO one shot to finish up. I'm sorry if I'm not living up to your expectations. But I have to pull my grades up too. Honestly, don't be surprised if during summer there is a flood of updates because I am struggling right now with chapter length too. I try not to type up 600 word chapters but it's happening more and more, so please take it easy. Updates will come, but infrequently. I also need your help on prioritizing updates. I have a spread of stories that all need to be updated, but I need to hear from you guys on what I need to update ? -Jay

...

I took a seat toward the back of my new class with my head down. My last teacher had already sent me to my dad's office. The teacher came up to me and squatted down at my desk. "Hello Izzy, I'm . I am, as you can see the French teacher here. Now we need to get you caught up. Have you ever taken French before?"

"I lived in Canada for six years with my mom. Does that count?"

He frowned. "Depends where in Canada."

"Quebec."

He nodded and handed me a text book with a picture of the Eiffel Tower on it."Mark the book number on a separate piece of paper and list all of the pre-existing damages in it or on it."

I nodded as the teacher walked off. I glanced at the clock. Seven minutes until passing time ended? Wow, I was early. A girl walked into the class and took a seat one row over from me. She dug into her backpack, her red hair dyed with streaks of gold. She wore a black denim jacket. Definitely not Rachael. "Ah, . How are you this morning?"

"Je vais bien." She quickly answered. "Juste fatigue.". She glanced quickly at me.

"You speak good French." I complimented her.

"Thanks, I had a small course of it at my last school, Yancy Academy." She admitted shyly. "Do you know any?"

"My mom's Canadian and I lived with her for a few years in Quebec."

She nodded in acceptance. A few seconds later Piper walked in and took a seat in the front row. I saw Nancy eyeing Piper with longing.

"Ex-girlfriend?" I asked.

Nancy choked and sputtered. "No, I'm straight, it's just that I envy being one of the 'cool' kids. My mom died when I was in 7th grade and I pulled back out of the little cliques. I ended up becoming a target of my friends to make fun of. The bully had became the bullied. I still feel regret for all the pain I caused people. I tried to apologize to one of the kids I bullied in 6th grade but he just blew me off." She started to whimper.

I watched Piper's ears perk up in of my peripheral vision. I turned towards her. "Who is it that blew you off?" I asked softly, adding a little bit of that compulsion whispering power that my mom had, not as powerful as charmspeak but still enough.

"His name is Percy. Percy Jackson." Her shoulders sagged.

Piper whirled in her seat. "Percy wouldn't do that!" She shouted.

"Yes he did!" Nancy shot back, defending herself.

Piper smiled. "Percy wouldn't do that, he's nice and caring and your going to admit to yourself that your a lying bitch."

"Piper, no. None of that." I scolded the native American girl.

Piper turned towards me. "And you're going to head home soon. You've only been causing trouble."

"Nice try. Remember who my mom is?" I let a sly smile play across my face.

Piper grunted angrily. Nancy was sobbing into her arms of her jacket. "I'm a lying bitch?" She questioned herself. Piper looked at me then Nancy.

_It should have worked fully. _She mouthed.

I nodded as I moved to the seat next to her. I put a hand on her back and patted it. "Your not a lying bitch. She's just in Percy's little clique where they think that he is practically a God."

Thunder rumbled.

I mentally slapped myself. I hadn't ever been this close to Olympus before. Zeus would be furious if he found out about my past. His thunder was most likely in response to comparing Percy to a God. "Don't blow it Iz. Don't let mom get in trouble." I whispered to myself quietly.

Class started after kids started pouring in the last two minutes. "Alright class." The teacher silenced the chattering that was going on."

"Yo , who's the new hottie?" A student cut him off. I realized all of the boys attention was on me.

I looked at the guy. "Are you talking about Piper?"

Piper glared at me, obviously pissed. "Nah sweet thing, I'm talking about you." He raised an eyebrow at me. "You, me. Movies. Pick a day."

"Oh my gosh! Let me see, how about February 30th." I faked excitement.

"Sounds good to me." He said slyly.

I looked at Piper who just realized that 2+2=4 and that there was no February 30th. She started laughing hysterically in her seat along with a few other people. One of the guys friends leaned over to him. "Dude, she just turned you down."

"New girl didn't." He seethed.

"New girl just did." I replied.

Nancy even laughed at that one.

"You just bought yourself one minute after class people." The teacher yelled.

Piper lowered her focus onto the teacher. "Thats not necessary. Is it?"

"No. Sorry, I got ahead of myself." corrected himself by pushing up his glasses. When the class was up, I was getting ready for my next class when Nancy caught up to me.

"Where are you headed?" She asked me as I unfolded my class list.

"Lunch." I replied

"Do wanna sit with me?" She asked.

I smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

...

Authors note: I've never taken a foreign language class, let alone been over the Rockies, but that'll change come late June when I go to DC and NYC. In the meantime, I hope those who are in the NYC school system by any chance to help me out! I don't know how the east coast operates! Nancy Bobofit will become a secondary character from here on out. Figure, in the universe Rick Riordan created,It has been what? 5 years since Percy was at Yancy? Anyway, I hope thou enjoyed this chapter. -Jay


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I have to get this idea out of my head and into the story. -Jay

...

No one's . (More like 3rd person.)

...

Nancy Bobofit whimpered in her sleep. What was happening now, had not happened in a while for her life. She thought it was over when Percy was found in L.A. and switched schools after pushing her into the fountain of the museum all those years ago. She was dreaming about a staff with two snakes. Shoes with wings. That weird flower place her mom worked for. Most of all was the man in her dreams. He was wearing armor that had to be from the renaissance era. He was wearing a helmet made of gold and was stroking her hair when she was an infant. She kept hearing him call her "My daughter. One day, you will know the truth. One day, you'll be able to go to the legion. But for now sleep.". Nancy wanted to scream at the man. To tell him that he was not her father. Her father worked at subway. The dream ended as she bolted awake to her alarm clock buzzing. The first rays of sun creeping through her window from the Manhattan skyline. She swore to herself. She didn't even realize that it was in Latin.

...

Izzy's P.O.V.

...

I stood on the steps of Goode waiting for Nancy to arrive. It had been a week since I started here. Nancy, Piper and I had actually gotten over our little spat and became friends. I spotted Nancy crossing the street, light on her feet as always, but she had a distant expression on her face. Something was wrong. "Nancy, you okay?" I asked.

She blinked for a second. "Yeah, just a bad dream."

"We all get those sometimes." I laughed, getting her to smile. Someone ran into me from behind, I turned to see a breathless Piper panting on her knees.

"Have...you heard...the news?" She asked us wheezing.

Nancy looked at her. "Sed ne in schola quia scilicet non." She chuckled. Piper and I started at her. "What? It's common logic."

Piper was the first to speak. "Did, did ,did you just speak Latin?"

"What do you mean 'Did I just speak Latin'? The only languages I can speak are English and some French." Nancy stated, confused at our persistance.

I eyed Nancy. According to Percy, she used to be a bit of a pick pocket and violent. I thought on what Reyna had told me. Greeks and Romans hated each other this time last year. I leaned towards Piper and whispered in her ear. "Demigoddess of Mercury?"

Piper's eyes buldged. Her head shriveled towards me. "I'll go get Jason...actually scratch that, I'm calling Coach Hedge."

"Who's Coach Hedge?" I asked her.

"Uh, guys. I'm still right here. What the check is going on?" Nancy interrupted impatiently.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I swear we will get this sorted out."

"What? English and French?"

"Never mind."

...

2 days later.

...

I sat next to Nancy in French. "Did you hear about the teacher?"

"No, what's wrong." Piper asked.

My dad walked in. Not good. He strode to the front of the classroom. Behind was a shortish guy wearing a baseball cap and a megaphone in his class. His eyes narrowed when he found me. I saw him mutter under his breath. Nancy raised her hand. "Where is ?" She asked the question on all of our minds. Piper's face was buried in her hands.

" received a better job at a different school. I'd like to introduce you to your new French teacher, ." he announced.

"Coach Hedge." He grunted.

"Okay, whatever. Your classroom, your title." My dad rolled his eyes.

Coach Hedge tapped his chin. "So theoretically I could have all the students call me daddy."

"Hey!" Piper and I protested.

"Shut it McLean." He snapped.

I stood up. "Dont tell her what to do fatso."

The class let out an ooh sound as the Coach turned pink. He started raising his megaphone when my dad stopped him. "Izzy Blofis, hallway now." He barked. Piper tried to speak but my father shushed her. I got up and waved to the class as I walked out side, stopping to bow, earning a few laughs. The door shut behind me. I started laughing hysterically. I heard footsteps come down the hall and turned to see Annabeth walking down the hall.

"Izzy! Have you seen your dad?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. He's in there introducing the new French teacher." I giggled. "I called him fatso."

A mixture of expressions flashed across her face. "Crap, he should be teaching gym, not French!"

"Whats wrong?"

"Thats the saytr. The One Piper told you about a few days ago." Annabeth said.

Oh crap.

She opened the door as my dad exited. Annabeth spun on her heel and followed him out. "My office." He said. Piper exited too. "I can't believe you almost cost me a saytr as a teacher. I swear, I feel like I have a few demigods already aside from you, and he was close to killing you by the looks of it."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it. As a result, I'm sending you into In school suspension." He declared.

"Aka, sending me home early?" I asked.

My father shook his head. "No, I mean ISS. Don't try and charmspeak this one Piper. I'm her father."

I glanced at Annabeth. "Don't look at me, I'm with him on this one." She held up her hands.

I shriveled my gaze to Piper, who had found the row of lockers very interesting.

I was getting grounded by my dad, the principal. Oh joy.

...

The clock hit three and I rose from my desk. I stormed out of the office and onto the front steps. I hit the pavement and started walking. Didn't care where. I found myself at a wood fire pizza place not to soon after wards. I went inside to find no one there. I looked at the name of the restaurant. Hestia's Pizza. I sat down at a table. And fingered my wallet. Four Dracula and a twenty dollar bill. "Welcome, do you need a menu?" A woman appeared.

"Yes please. Rough day for business?" I asked.

The woman shook her head. "I almost never get visitors here."

"Oh." I mouthed. "It is a great place though."

She smiled. "I bought it after the second titan war last summer."

I blinked. "You're..."

"Hestia. Though my Roman form is more known as Vesta." She grinned as she brought me menu.

"How does a goddess of the earth open a wood fire pizza place?" I asked still stunned.

Hestia chuckled. "The hearth is not my only domain, the community is one. So a wood fire pizza shop is a great way to remotely keep the hearth of Olympus going and serve great pizza to the community. Have you decided on anything yet?"

"The Hawaiian looks good." I managed. "But I don't think I have enough."

"On the house. Anything to drink?"

"Um, Sprite?"

Hestia nodded. "Feel free to look around if you wish." She retreated to the back room. After a minute of silence I got up and walked around. My eyes settled on the open fire in the left corner of the room. I walked over, as if drawn to it. Something shone beneath the coals. I could feel it's power radiating. I covered my hand with ice and shifted through the coals, my hand clapping on the hilt of something. I pulled it out. A long grey blade revealed itself. It was about four feet long and balanced perfectly. "Beautiful." I murmured.

Hestia came out of the kitchen with my Sprite. "I am impressed."

"You put a sword in the fire?" I asked.

"No, that is not just a sword. That is spoils of war." She frowned. "It was Kronos's weapon. I made it look like it melted after the Battle of Manhattan. I claimed it without Zeus knowing."

"Then why keep it in a pizza shop?" I asked.

"I originally planned for it to be a wall decoration but the war with the giants changed that idea." She laughed.

I reached to put it back in the fire, but she stopped me. "Keep it. I have a feeling it will serve you quite well. Speaking of serving, I think your pizza is almost done."

"You want me to keep this thing?"

"Yes, it would do better in your hands than as a wall decoration. One extra large Hawaiian pizza. Very hot. Be careful." She set the metal tray down. She snapped her hand and the blade turned into a sharpie. "Enjoy."

She turned and walked back into the kitchen. I took a bite of the pizza. I ended up only eating three before she came out with a box. "Are you hiring?" I asked.

"Consider yourself a part time employee." She winked.

I smiled inwardly. "Thank you!" I shouted as I left with the pizza in hand. I walked home, which took me about an hour. I opened the front door with a struggle. "Hey guys, I'm home."

I announced as I set my backpack down. I pulled a highlighter out of the junk drawer and quickly wrote 'Izzys Pizza, do not touch! (This means you Percy!)' .

Sally flew around the corner and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank the gods. Paul was about to call the police and report you missing!"

"Relax, I was with someone. I even got a job." I grinned.

My dad came around next. "Izzy Blofis so help me you are...never mind you brought home pizza. All is forgiven." He pushed me aside and opened the pizza box.

I slammed it shut. "Mine."

"Tax. I'm your father." He smirked as he pushed me time he succeeded and he grabbed two pieces out of the box. Soon enough, everyone was grabbing a piece of pizza out of the box.

"So where are you going to be working and who are you going to be working for?" My father asked.

"Hestia. She owns a wood fire pizza place, that's where the pizza came from." I explained.

Percy choked on a piece and Annabeth patted his back. Sally blinked and my dad just asked "who?"

"Goddess of the Hearth." I said slowly.

Annabeth looked at me. "You're working on Olympus?"

"No, on Davis street, about five blocks from school." I shrugged.

"Well one thing's for certain." Percy gasped.

I looked at him quizzicaly.

"You should bring pizza home more often."

...

To be continued.

...

Authors note: Like it? Hate it? Think I should take a one way trip to Tartarus? Please tell me. -Jay.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: What do you know, another one of my stories is quickly approaching to beat Traitors for most paid attention to. Yeah, a lot of people like Daughter of Gaia. Although the one shot is also seemingly popular. Anyway, this disappointed Seahawks fan is ready to write you another chapter. -Jay_

_.._.

I rubbed my head as I stared up at my bedroom ceiling. The world had gone to Hades. First I get a call from Rachael that the Romans are in the midst of a civil war breaking out. Then Echo iris messages me showing me a boat pulling away from a harbor with Hailey most likely on it. Thanks Apollo, and it gets worse. Piper apparently told Nancy she's a demigod. She laughed, that's when Mercury showed up and well, imagine how that went.

Bad. I spent half my night on the phone trying to calm her down. Now I had to get up and go to school. I grabbed my bathrobe and walked to the shower. I locked the bathroom door shut and stripped down. I turned on the water and prayed that Percy was still sleeping. He had been relishing in the 'sibling rivalry' pranks he had been pulling. He once stopped me from having any water for my shower by forcing the water to hover above the ceiling. I had my revenge when I made it snow on him in the shower by turning the water into hail. Annabeth had criticized us both on our behavior, same with Sally. My father just laughed. I let the warm spray of water spray my back. I sank to my knees and hugged them tightly. After five minutes I turned the water off, towered off and wrapped the bathrobe around me. I walked across the hall but stopped when I heard quiet sobbing from the kitchen. I took a tentative step toward the noise, the sharpie sword appearing in my hand. I had found out it worked a lot like Riptide, but if I wanted it, it would show. I crept out to see Sally crying quietly at the kitchen counter.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

Sally saw me and I noticed something. She was happy and clutching something in her hand. "Oh Izzy, I couldn't be more happier."

"Is that what I think it is?" I stood there stunned as she unraveled something in her hand.

Sally smiled. "Your going to be a big sister Izzy."

...

Annabeth elbowed me in the backseat. Percy was getting chewed out for a D- on a math test by my dad. I looked at her. "What?"

"Did you not hear a word I said?" Annabeth snapped.

"To be honest, no, I have a lot on my mind." I explained apologetically.

Annabeth threw up her hands. "Camp Half-Blood next weekend, Sally and Paul are letting us go!"

I looked at her. "I suppose this is to meet Chiron?"

"No, this is 'it's presidents day weekend and we need to relax.' " she countered.

I rolled my eyes. "I have work. Although maybe Nancy will go with you."

"Nancy is mortal." Annabeth replied with a confused look plastered on her face.

"She's a daughter of Mercury. Roman." I shot back, watching Annabeth's eyes widen and Percy stop in mid conversation to turn around.

"Thats impossible. I would have...the mist. It kept greeks and romans apart. So that way we wouldn't try to kill each other. Of course." Percy threw his hands up.

Paul drove the car into a small parking lot. "No more talking about this at school. I don't want my kids and Annabeth being considered crazy." He huffed.

"So you're just worried about Annabeth and I then?"

...

I waved to Nancy as I walked to my job at Hestia's. Nancy had talked with Jason a bit and knew now what it meant to be a demigod. Me? I wouldn't know what it was like to be a normal demigod. I guess getting raised by your godly parent rubs off a little. I walked into the pizza place to see it in full swing. Waiters carried out food to some business people and the aroma of garlic and fresh dough filled the air. I walked up to the front desk. "How many?" The cashier asked.

"First day." I answered.

The petite brown haired girl smiled. "Oh, so you're the one their all talking about. The one that will change everything."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The mist wavered a bit to reveal that she had fiery red hair and a brass leg. An emposa. I gripped the Sharpie in my pocket. "Every reformed monster has heard about you, the one who will change everything. Some have been ordered to kidnap you. Last I heard, they got your mother instead. You radiate the power she had but much more." The emposa declared.

I looked at her skeptically. "I've heard that I'm about as powerful as her before."

She pointed at my left hand where my ring sat. "Khione has her ways of affecting your fate."

I was about to have her clarify when Hestia walked up. "Oh good, your here, we're swamped. I have a new uniform in the back for you. I need you to put it on and get some orders. The table numbers are engraved on each edge." She took my backpack and hurried to the backroom, I followed her. She handed me a uniform on a hangar and pointed to the employee's only sign. "Change, quickly."

I obeyed instruction and entered the room. It was dimly lit with beautiful painting adjoining the walls. Some even looked recent. There was one of a boy that looked like Percy in the throne room of what must have been Olympus handing a knife to someone. The sword that had been given to me sat lying in the hearth in the background. I slid the apron on and walked out, hanging my clothes up. I grabbed a pen and pad and walked to a table that was pointed out.

A couple men sat around laughing and talking as I approached. "Moya, Moya. Vy khoroshen'kaya." He said in a thick Russian accent.

"Spasibo. Chto vy budete zakazyvat?" I answered kindly.

The man chalked and turned back to his friends. "Little American girl speaks fluent Russian. I am impressed."

"My mom was Russian." I say. In reality, it was true. Khione did fight on the Russian side during WWI and the Soviet Union side during WWII. She ended up passing the language on to me.

"Ah, an American must have paid much for the Russian beauty that your mom must have been." He laughed. He had called my mother a hor. I felt the energy yearning in me to be released. "Pepperoni." He finally answered. "And a Cheese for my affiliates." He gestured to his companions which were much more skinny.

"Coming right up." I managed as I walked away writing down the pigs order. Ice started forming on the pen as I walked and some people rubbed their arms.

I clipped the order to the metal slide thing. It was crusted with ice. Hestia came up to me. "What's wrong?" She asked warm heartedly.

"That Russian pig called my mother a hor." I vented.

"The Egyptian Russian magician?" She asked. "The one with ?"

"Fat guy." I said simply.

Hestia nodded. "I'll go talk to him." She walked out into the dining area and addressed one of the men sitting at the table. The reaction was immediate. The youngest started pleading apologies to Hestia. The Russian turned purple. Not to mention one of them spewed soda everywhere. I snickered. Egyptians were mean, but we're funny to watch.

...

The last customer of the dinner period walked out. Hestia pulled me aside. "What?" I asked her as she dug into her pockets.

"Open your hand." She ordered. I did as I was told and she placed a pouch and a wad of cash into my hand. "You did good today. I'd save some of that cash if I were you. You're going to need it soon."

"But I only worked one day." I stammered.

"You are working for a goddess. Now go on, take the meat lovers in the back and head on home." She smiled as she patted my shoulder. I walked to retrieve the pizza before turning around.

"What's with the monster employee's?" I asked.

"This is their eternal punishment. Community service by working here. You met Kellie? She was dipped in the lethe, her punishment is less severe. You won't come to any harm here." Hestia promised.

I nodded and walked out. It wasn't here I was worried about.

...

To be continued...

...


End file.
